¡Feliz día de las madres Lucy!
by Kizoku Dragneel
Summary: Llego a Fairy Tail el día de las madres y Natsu y Nashi planearan una sorpresa para Lucy, aunque habrá complicaciones en el camino.


**Hola este es un fic que se me ocurrió como es el día de las madres, no se si se celebra en todos lados en la misma fecha pero la intención cuenta.**

**Ojala lo disfruten.**

**¡Feliz día de las madres Lucy!**

Llego a Fairy Tail el día de las madres y Natsu y Nashi planearan una sorpresa para Lucy, aunque habrá complicaciones en el camino.

_10 De Mayo 08:30 hrs, Casa de los Dragneel__**.**_

El peli rosa despertó súbitamente algo asustado, miro a su lado y Lucy, dormía placenteramente, no se parecía en nada a la Lucy de su reciente pesadilla, ya que en ella su amada esposa estaba triste y lloraba pero el no sabia la razón.

Supuso que era un mal sueño, ya que había tenido varios durante la semana por lo que decidió pasarlo por alto. Se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado esperando no despertar a la rubia ya que aun era temprano y esta se molestaría mas aun siendo fin de semana.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero antes de entrar escucho algunos ruidos que lo alertaron de la posible presencia de un ladrón.

Mientras abría la puerta lo más despacio posible para encontrar al ladrón desprevenido, pensó en su interior.

—Pobre sujeto, no sabe que la casa en la que esta robando es de unos de los magos de Fairy Tail. —era lógico preocuparse por las condiciones en las que quedaría el invasor de aquella casa, tomando en cuenta que el peli rosa era un dragon slayer, su esposa una maga de espíritus estelares que poseía la mayoría de las llaves del zodiaco, y su hija, una maga de fuego, que también podía usar las llaves de su madre.

El peli rosa se adentro en la cocina, y quien vio fue a su pequeña hija sentada en la mesa de espaldas a el.

— ¿…Que haces Nashi? —pregunto al pararse detrás de la niña quien tenia unas tijeras en sus manos.

— ¡Papi me asustaste! —hablo molesta la pequeña peli rosa al oír la voz de su padre.

—Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte… pero… ¿que estas haciendo a esta hora en la cocina? —pregunto nuevamente al ver toda la mesa llena de papeles cortados junto a unos tarros de pintura y pegamento.

—Hago el regalo para mamá. —dijo sin voltear a mirarlo y seguir recortando unos papeles.

— ¡¿Es el cumpleaños de Lucy?! —respondió mas que sorprendido ya que eso no se lo esperaba.

—Claro que no, es el día de las madres… ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste? —sin mas la niña había dado en clavo el peli rosa había olvidado el día de las madres.

—…no… como crees…

— ¿Entonces que le compraste? —pregunto aunque sabia que este no le tenia ningún regalo a su madre.

—Pues, tú sabes bien que no me gusta dar cosas materiales, Lucy valora más los detalles especiales…

—No mientas papi, lo olvidaste como todos los años… y de seguro quieres acoplarte a mi regalo como siempre. —sentencio la peli rosa, y su padre se arremetió a asentir ya que no podía engañarla.

Definitivamente Nashi era una niña pero siempre terminaba descubriendo las mentiras de Natsu, claramente lo había heredado de su madre.

—Bueno Nashi, ¿Cuál será nuestro regalo? —hablo el peli rosa una vez sentado en la mesa junto a su hija.

—Pues, un porta lápices, hecho por mi misma. —Dijo la niña enseñándole el objeto a su padre.

—No esta mal, pero… creo que es el mismo que tiene en su escritorio, y que le regalamos el año pasado. —respondió el peli rosa mientras sostenía el porta lápices y lo examinaba.

—Lo había olvidado, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

—Tengo una idea. Lucy aun duerme, y se supone que hoy apenas la veamos debemos entregarle los regalos, ¿no es verdad?

—…Creo que tienes razón, pero aun no entiendo tu plan papi. —respondió la peli rosa algo confundida con lo que decía su padre.

—Es fácil, tenemos todo el día para entregarle un regalo a Lucy siempre y cuando no la veamos.

—Pues… tal vez funcione, pero… si mamá no nos ve, creerá que olvidamos el día de las madres y se pondrá triste.

Natsu comprendió el pequeño inconveniente de su plan así que se puso a pensar en algo para no preocupar a Lucy.

—… ¡Ya se!, escribámosle una nota que diga que fuimos a una misión y que regresamos en la tarde. —Dijo mientras tomaba un papel y un lápiz de la mesa y escribía la nota.

—Supongo que con eso tendremos tiempo suficiente para comprar un regalo, pero debemos irnos pronto mamá no tarda en despertar.

—Es cierto. —hablo al ultimo el peli rosa, para ir a cambiarse de ropa al igual que Nashi que se encontraba en pijama.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse salieron de casa sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Lucy que aun dormía.

La casa en que vivían Natsu, Lucy y Nashi, era la misma que tenia de soltero el peli rosa cuando vivía con Happy, claro que ahora era mas grande y tenia mas cosas, ya que desde que se caso con Lucy, su casa dejo de ser un mugrero como solía ser.

Ya iba medía hora desde que Natsu y Nashi se habían ido de la casa cuando Lucy despertó, y al no encontrar al peli rosa junto a ella, se preocupo.

No era normal en Natsu levantarse tan temprano, y menos los fines de semana, por lo que la rubia pensó, que tal vez estaba preparándole el desayuno, por ser su día, pero como no oía ruidos desde la cocina, se preocupo, ya que cuando su esposo cocinaba, en la casa reinaba un bullicio que parecía que el peli rosa estuviese peleando en ves de cocinando.

Decidió levantarse, e ir en busca de su dragón slayer, pero no lo encontró, por lo que fue a la habitación de Nashi a ver si este se encontrara allá.

Al no encontrar ni a Natsu ni a Nashi, busco por todos lados de la casa, hasta que vio la nota que le habían dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Se fueron de misión justo en mi día y sin mí. —hablo con tristeza la rubia, ya que le dolió que su familia olvidara el día de las madres. —Adiós a mi desayuno en la cama…

Lucy se sentía triste y sola al no oír las risas de Natsu y Nashi, que siempre la alegraban. Desayuno sola en la cocina, y a pesar de que la casa no estaba sucia, comenzó a limpiarla y luego a lavar ropa para así matar el tiempo hasta que llegaran Natsu y Nashi, y si tenia suerte tal ves recordaran que era su día y le compraban algún regalo después de su misión.

Mientras tanto padre e hija acababan de llegar a Magnolia para así comenzar a buscar un regalo para Lucy.

—Bien Nashi, ¿que le regalaremos a Lucy? —pregunto a la pequeña mientras se paseaban por una calle llena de tiendas.

—Lo siento papi, pero este año debemos comprar regalos diferentes para mamá.

—Pero Nashi, sabes que soy pésimo eligiendo regalos. —protesto el peli rosa.

—Aun así, nunca le regalas algo por ti mismo, además yo tengo diez años, no puedo seguir dándole regalos en conjunto con mi padre.

—Nashi, por favor… te lo suplico… —rogo el peli rosa pero fue en vano, tendría que regalarle algo por si mismo a su esposa.

—Nos juntamos en casa a las cinco de la tarde, para prepararle una cena a mamá. —hablo al ultimo la niña para perderse de la vista de su padre, ya que la ciudad estaba llena de gente por ser el día de la madre las calles estaban asonadas.

Nashi camino por algunas calles hasta que se encontró con una joyería, había entrado a otras pero no le gusto nada de lo que vio, pero esta se veía distinta a las otras, estaba desierta, no se veía ningún solo cliente, le pareció extraño pero no le dio mayor importancia y entro.

Al ingresar tampoco había alguien atendiendo, por lo que pensó que esa era la razón por la que no había más clientes.

De pronto en el mostrador vio un hermoso relicario de plata en forma de corazón, y le pareció un excelente regalo para su madre.

—Te gusta el relicario niña. —hablo una señora de edad que apareció detrás del mostrador.

—Si, es muy hermoso. —respondió Nashi. — ¿cuanto cuesta?

—150.000 jewels, pero si es un regalo para tu madre puedo bajarlo a 100.000. —respondió amablemente la señora mientras sacaba el relicario del mostrador y se lo enseñaba a la niña.

—Solo tengo 50.000 pero… puedo hacer una misión en el gremio y juntar 100.000 jewels. —contesto con desilusión al ver que no tenia el dinero suficiente, pero luego se entusiasmo al recordar que con una simple misión podría comprarle el relicario a su madre.

—Pues debes apurarte pequeña, porque cerrare la joyería, a las cuatro y media de la tarde.

—No se preocupe, no me demorare mucho. ¡Estoy encendida! —grito al ultimo o para ir rumbo al gremio por una misión.

Natsu por otro lado, entro a todas las tiendas que se le cruzaron por delante, pero no encontró nada que le pudiese regalar a Lucy.

—Rayos, comprar algo para Lucy es mas difícil de lo que pensé, debo pedirle ayuda a la persona mas savia que conozca… ¡Happy!

Y al recordar a su felino amigo, Natsu se fue rumbo a Fairy Hills, ya que Happy desde que el se caso con Lucy decidió ir a vivir con Wendy y Charle, a la exeed blanca no le gusto mucho al principio pero con el tiempo se acostumbro a las idioteces de Happy.

Al llegar a la casa de su prácticamente hijo, Natsu entro por la ventana, ya que aun no se le quitaba esa manía, incluso en su propio cuarto a veces entraba por la ventana y Lucy lo terminaba reprendiendo.

— ¡Happy! —grito el peli rosa apenas se asomo por la ventana de la habitación de Wendy.

— ¡Natsu!, ¿que haces aquí? —pregunto el felino al ver al mata dragones en el marco de la ventana.

—Solo venia a pedirte ayuda. —respondió el peli rosa adentrándose en la habitación.

—…No será que… ¿Lucy te hecho de la casa…? —se burlo el gato, molestando un poco a Nastu, por el comentario.

—Nada de eso, hoy es el día de las madres, y no se que regalarle a Lucy.

—Regálale un porta lápices y ya. —respondió el neko azul sin darle mucha importancia.

—No, Lucy ya tiene muchos, debe ser otra cosa, piensa Happy.

—De momento no se me ocurre nada, pero porque no vemos los regalos que tienen preparados los demás en el gremio.

—Esa es una buena idea, vamos primero con el stripper, de seguro el tiene un buen regalo para Juvia.

— ¡Aye! —dijo Happy, para que luego ambos salieran en busca del Fullbuster.

En el Gremio, Nashi se encontraba buscando una misión sencilla que pudiera realizar para comprar el relicario que vio en la joyería a su mamá.

—Se necesita atrapar a un sujeto que ha estado robando en una joyería del centro de Magnolia. No se ve tan difícil, y la paga es 50.000 jewels, justo lo que necesito. —dijo contenta la peli rosa, cogió la nota y se acerco a donde Mira.

—Tía Mira, tomare esta misión. —hablo Nashi mientras le enseñaba el panfleto que contenía la misión.

—Ara ara, ¿Nashi vas a tomar una misión tu sola? —pregunto la albina un poco sorprendida ya que la hija de los Dragneel, nunca tomaba misiones en solitario.

—Si es por una buena causa, nos vemos tía Mira… y feliz día de las madres. —se despidió la peli rosa y salió rumbo a la dirección que indicaba el panfleto.

Mientras tanto Lucy ya no tenia nada que hacer en la casa, ya era medio día y un faltaban mucho para que Natsu y Nashi regresaran de su misión, por lo que decidió ir a Fairy Tail para distraerse un rato.

Cuando llego se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Mira, para conversar sobre cualquier cosa.

—Hola Mira-san , ¿como te va hoy? —llego saludando la rubia a la mayor de los Strauss.

—Bien, pero… a ti te noto algo deprimida. —arremetió la albina ya que la Sra. Dragneel no tenia de los mejores aspectos.

—…Pues es que Nashi y Natsu se fueron de misión sin mi y creo que se les olvido que hoy es el día de las madres. —contesto mientras se sentaba en la barra para estar mas cómoda.

—Tal vez te tengan alguna sorpresa. —dijo la Strauss tratando de animar a la rubia.

—No lo creo, se fueron de misión muy temprano y ni los vi cuando se fueron, de seguro se les olvido.

—No te preocupes Lucy, estoy segura que ellos si lo recordaron.

La Strauss, sabía perfectamente que tanto Nashi como Natsu debían estar planeando algo para la rubia, ya que nunca tomaron una misión, excepto Nashi que pidió una y de seguro era para comprarle algún regalo a su madre.

Mientras tanto Natsu como Happy, se dirigían a la casa de los Fullbuster, que no estaba tan lejos de Fairy Hills.

Cuando llegaron, se asomaron por la ventana para ver si había alguien en casa, y efectivamente, estaban Gray, Juvia y Gray Junior sentados a la mesa disfrutando de un almuerzo familiar.

Paso el rato y Natsu y Happy seguían viendo por la ventana como los Fullbuster terminaban de almorzar y Juvia junto a Gray Junior, salían por la puerta principal, dejando a Gray solo lavando los trastes.

—Estas toda un ama de casa Hielito. —dijo burlándose el peli rosa ya que su rival lavaba los trastes mientras llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina que decía "I love Gray-sama" lógicamente era de Juvia.

— ¿Y tu que haces aquí cabeza de flama? —pregunto un tanto sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo el peli negro al ver a Natsu.

—Nada solo pasaba por aquí y… ¡¿Gray que le regalaste a Juvia por el día de las madres?! —hablo el peli rosa mas que exaltado ya que la cuestión era de suma importancia.

—Valla que estas desesperado…

—Pues lo estoy, no se que regalarle a Lucy, por eso quería saber que le regalaste a Juvia para poder pensar en algo.

—Bueno… yo le hice a Juvia una escultura de hielo mía, de ella y de Junior. —respondió el peli negro mientras les enseñaba la escultura que estaba en otra sala.

—Genial, le hare una a Lucy con fuego. —hablo entusiasmado el peli rosa.

—Idiota, podría quemar a alguien, además quien tendría una escultura de fuego en su casa, podrías terminar incendiándola.

—Es cierto Natsu, yo te dije que no era buena idea copiar los regalos de los demás. —agrego Happy cruzándose de brazos

— ¡Pero si fue tu idea copiar el regalo de Gray! —respondió molesto el dragon slayer de fuego.

—Oye, flamita, te daré un consejo. Un regalo debe ser especial y único, con el debes demostrarle a la otra persona lo mucho que te importa, por lo que copiar regalos de otros solo decepcionaría a Lucy.

—Tienes razón stripper, buscare algo que le guste a Lucy, para que note lo mucho que la quiero… nos vemos.

Después de eso el peli rosa salió junto con Happy de la casa de Gray en busca de algún regalo para su amada esposa.

Mientras Nashi iba en camino a la dirección que indicaba el panfleto de la misión que tomo en el gremio.

Luego se percato que la dirección que salía en el panfleto, pertenecía a la joyería en la que se encontraba el relicario que planeaba regalarle a su madre.

Iba llegando a la joyería, cuando vio como un sujeto encapuchado salía de esta rompiendo un vidrio con un saco en la espalda. Nashi corrió al interior de la tienda, para ver a la señora que amablemente la había atendido anteriormente.

Cuando entro, pudo ver a la señora tendida en el piso, y que no se movía, corrió así ella preocupada, pero afortunadamente la señora solo se había caído al forcejear con el ladrón.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señora? —pregunto la peli rosa mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

—Si, no te preocupes… pero ese ladrón se llevo todas mis joyas.

—Y por lo que veo, también se llevo el relicario que iba a regalarle a mi mamá. —hablo molesta Nashi al ver que el relicario ya no estaba en el mostrador. —No se preocupe señora, yo lo atrapare.

—Pero no tienes porque hacerlo, además… —Iba a replicar la señora pero Nashi la interrumpió.

—Claro que debo hacerlo, es mi misión, soy una maga de Fairy Tail. —dijo la peli rosa enseñando el logo del gremio, que llevaba en el brazo de color rosa al igual que Lucy.

Y así Nashi salió de la joyería en busca del ladrón de joyas que se había llevado el relicario que seria el regalo de su madre.

Mientras en el Gremio, Lucy seguía charlando junto a Mira, y algunas de las chicas de Fairy Tail que se habían odio uniendo a la conversación a medida que llegaban.

—Entonces Juvia, ¿Qué te regalaron Gray y Junior? —pregunto Mira a la peli azul.

—Pues, Gray-sama hizo una escultura de hielo para Juvia, y Junior me regalo estos pendientes con forma de copos de nieve. —respondió la Sra. Fullbuster mientras enseñaba los pendientes que llevaba puestos.

— ¿Y tu Erza? —pregunto Mira ahora a Erza quien tenia al pequeño Jeraldo en Brazos.

—Jerall me regalo un collar con una gema de color escarlata como mi cabello. —respondió y también enseño el collar que traía al cuello.

— ¿Y a ti que te regalaron Mira? —preguntaron tanto Juvia como Erza.

—Laxus me regalo un vestido, que planeo usar en la cena que tendremos esta noche en uno de los mejores lugares de Magnolia, y las gemelas me regalaron una tiara que curiosamente combina con mi vestido.

—A mi Gajeel me regalo un libro por el cual eh esperado tanto y que aun no esta ah la venta, no se como lo habrá conseguido, pero me encanto, además Airi me regalo unos hermosos zapatos de tacón, estoy segura que Gajeel la ayudo a comprarlo tomando en cuenta que aun tiene cuatro años.

Lucy oía como sus amigas contaban los regalos que habían recibido, tanto de sus hijos como de sus esposos, y no podía evitar sentirse triste ya que ella no había recibido nada por el día de las madres.

— ¡A mi no me han regalado nada! —protesto Cana que estaba sentada junto a un barril de cerveza.

—Tú no tienes hijos Cana. —replico Erza mientras Cana comenzó abrazar a su barril, ya que estaba bastante ebria.

—Lucy-san Feliz día de las madres. —dijo Asuka que acababa de llegar junto a Bisca.

—Gracias Asuka. —respondió con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía tristeza ya que hubiese preferido que quien le dijera eso primero fuese Nashi.

Natsu seguía con su intento por conseguir un buen regalo para Lucy, había entrado prácticamente a todas las tiendas en Magnolia y seguía con las manos vacías.

—Natsu, ya estoy cansado podemos parar un rato. —hablo el gato azul que apenas podía seguir volando por lo exhausto que estaba.

—Happy me daré otra vuelta, tal vez esta vez encuentre algo, por lo que si quieres puedes irte a descansar a casa de Wendy, ya me ayudaste mucho por hoy.

—Enserio Natsu. —pregunto Happy ya que no estaba seguro de dejar solo a Natsu.

—Seguro compañero… además tal vez Charle quiera compañía. —dijo Natsu esperando convencer a Happy de que se fuera a descansar, el no tenia porque seguir acompañándolo, el mismo debía encontrar un regalo para Lucy y sin ayuda de nadie.

—Nos vemos entonces Natsu, suerte. —hablo Happy para irse volando lentamente.

Después de que el neko se fuera, Natsu comenzó a adentrarse nuevamente a las tiendas que habían a su alrededor. De pronto vio a un anciano con un puesto bastante pequeño en comparación a las demás tiendas que estaban alrededor de el.

El peli rosa decidió ir a ver los productos que ofrecía el anciano, ya que ese era uno de los pocos lugares a los que no había pasado.

—Disculpa viejo, pero necesito algo como para un regalo. —hablo el peli rosa apenas llego al local del anciano.

— ¿Es por el día de las madres cierto? —pregunto el anciano aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

—Si, es para mi esposa, por lo que debe ser algo único y especial, pero no se que puede ser, ¿puedes darme una idea? —pregunto el peli rosa ya que observo los productos que tenia en el mostrador, pero ninguno le llamo la atención.

—Buscare algo, vuelvo enseguida. —dijo el anciano y se adentro por un puerta detrás del mostrador, por lo que el peli rosa se puso a esperar que cosa traería el hombre.

Mientras tanto Nashi seguía al ladrón que había robado la joyería, gracias a su buen olfato, heredado de Natsu claro esta, logro encontrarlo y arrinconarlo en un callejón sin salida.

—Eres una maga verdad mocosa. —dijo el ladrón que estaba acorralado por la niña.

—Así es, y del mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail. —respondió la peli rosa mientras le enseñaba la marca del gremio.

—Pues no me importa de donde seas, intentas quitarme mi botín y no lo permitiré.

El sujeto saco un par de navajas para intentar hacerle frente a Nashi, ya que bien podía ser una niña, pero igualmente era una maga.

Intento golpear al sujeto varias veces, pero con las navajas que su rival poseía le resultaba casi imposible. Si bien era una maga de fuego, sin el elemento a su disposición no tenia mucho que hacer, además no poseía llaves de espíritus estelares, solo tenia una d un Nicola, y en una pelea no servían de mucho.

Nashi estaba algo cansada el ladrón estaba empeñado en quedarse con lo robado y no le daba tregua.

—Mejor ríndete niña, sino tendré que darte una estocada para que me dejes ir. —hablo el ladrón tratando de intimidarla.

—No puedo… tu tienes el regalo que será para mi madre, y para poder comprarlo debo completar mi misión. —respondió Nashi adaptando nuevamente una pose de pelea.

Pero por lo cansada que estaba, no pudo esquivar uno de las estocadas que estaban por propinarle, pero afortunadamente algo evito que Nashi recibiera las estocadas.

— ¡Virgo! —dijo la peli rosa sorprendida al percatarse que Virgo quien había venido en su auxilio.

— ¿Me va a castigar mini-princesa? —pregunto la masoquista de los espíritus estelares.

—No… pero… ¿como fue que viniste hasta aquí?

—La princesa nos dijo que si usted tenía dificultades debíamos venir en su ayuda. —respondió la doncella mientras adoptaba una pose de lucha.

En tanto Natsu esperaba a que regresara el vendedor del local en el que se encontraba.

—Señor aquí tengo un articulo único y exclusivo, solo se a fabricado uno y es el que tengo en mis manos.

— ¿Una pulsera? —pregunto el peli rosa ya que no le veía lo especial, de hecho se veía muy similar a todas las que estaban en el aparador de muestra.

— ¿Se parece a todas cierto?, pues la única diferencia es que ha esta se le puede poner un grabado.

—No estoy muy seguro. —contesto el peli rosa ante la pulsera.

—En cierta forma señor, la pulsera no seria el regalo principal para su esposa, el mensaje que usted pondría en ella si, seria único y especial, pero debe encontrar las palabras indicadas para su esposa.

—Tiene razón un mensaje es lo que necesito para demostrarle a Lucy cuan importante es para mi, y que nunca me olvidaría de su día.

El señor estaba preparando los elementos para escribir el mensaje de Natsu en la pulsera, cuando percibió el aroma de Nashi no muy lejos de él, y sintió que esta se encontraba en peligro, por lo que sin dudarlo salió corriendo del local en busca de su hija.

La mismo tiempo, en Fairy Tail, Lucy seguía en la barra junto a sus amigas, cuando sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho, y algo en su interior le dijo que Nashi estaba en peligro.

—…Nashi… ojala Natsu te este cuidando bien…

Sentía unas enormes ganas de salir en busca de su hija, pero no tenia la más mínima idea de donde podría estar, por lo que decidió confiar en que Natsu la protegería, al igual que siempre lo hacia con ella.

Nashi seguía peleando contra aquel ladrón, pero el sujeto era muy escurridizo, por lo que incluso Virgo tenia problemas con el.

—Entonces Niña, este es el regalo para tu mami. —hablo el sujeto mientras sostenía el relicario que pronto seria de Lucy. —Seria una pena que se me callera y se rompiera, ¿verdad?

—No te atreverías. —respondió Nashi al ver como el sujeto tenia toda la intención de romper el relicario.

—uupps, pero que torpe soy. —dijo cuando soltó el relicario al piso y luego lo pisó violentamente rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

—No… el regalo de mi mami… —apenas hablo la peli rosa veía el relicario roto con tristeza.

— ¡Como pudiste maldito! —hablo molesto a mas no poder el peli rosa al ver lo que el sujeto había hecho con el regalo que su hija tenia para Lucy.

— ¿Quien rayos eres tu? —pregunto el ladrón al ver que Natsu se acercaba mientras ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo.

—Soy un padre lleno de ira… —dijo el peli rosa, y de un solo golpe mando a volar al ladrón que ni siquiera alcanzo a usar sus navajas para defenderse.

Después de que el peli rosa se encargo del ladrón, se acerco a Nashi quien estaba de rodillas junto a lo que quedaba del relicario.

—…Nashi, en verdad lamento lo que sucedió con el relicario…pero aun tienes tiempo para encontrar otro regalo.

—Papi, yo quería regalarle ese relicario a mamá… iba a ponerle una foto de nosotros tres, para que siempre nos llevara con ella… pero… ahora se rompió… ¡papi!, ¡papi!... si hubiese sido mas fuerte lo habría recuperado antes de que lo hiciera pedazos… —Nashi lloraba en los brazos de Natsu mientras este le acariciaba sus cabellos rosas intentando calmarla.

—Ya Nashi, papito te ayudara a conseguir otro regalo, y veras que a mami le encantara más que el relicario.

— ¿…Enserio? —pregunto con una mirada que derretiría al mas rudo, y lógicamente a Natsu también.

—Claro, ahora seca esas lagrima, iremos a devolver lo robado, y luego buscamos un regalo para Lucy.

—Natsu-sama, mini-princesa, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

—Gracias por todo Virgo, adiós. —se despidió el peli rosa.

Luego emprendieron su camino a la joyería para devolver lo que el ladrón había robado, Natsu llevaba a Nashi cargando en sus hombros, ya que está quedo cansada después de la pelea.

—Señora aquí esta lo que el ladrón se robo. —dijo la peli azul apenas llego a la joyería.

—Gracias pequeña, y te pagare los 50.000 jewels, mas el relicario que querías para tu madre gratis.

—Se lo agradezco, pero el relicario se rompió, por lo que buscare otro regalo para mi mamá.

—Espera un momento pequeña, vuelvo enseguida. —hablo la señora mientras entraba por una habitación dentro de la joyería.

Cuando la señora regreso, traía consigo otro relicario, exactamente como el que había roto el ladrón.

—Es una replica exacta, y al igual que el otro también es de plata, espero le guste a tu mamá. —dijo con una sonrisa la señora.

— ¡Gracias muchas gracias! —dijo Nashi, le dio un abrazo a la dueña de la joyería en señal de agradecimiento.

—Nos vemos señora, cuídese. —se despidió la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

—Tu igual pequeña.

Iban de camino a casa cuando Natsu recordó que su regalo aun seguía en la tienda del anciano.

—Nashi, debemos regresar por mi regalo. —hablo el peli rosa para regresar al local donde debía comprarlo.

— ¡Señor, señor! Ya se me ocurrió un gravado para la pulsera. —entro gritando el peli rosa alertando al vendedor.

—Lo estaba esperando, ¿entonces que le escribo? —pregunto el anciano que tenia todos los implementos para escribir en la pulsera.´

Natsu miro a Nashi, y luego le respondió. —"Nashi, Lucy y Natsu juntos por siempre"

—A mamá le va a encantar. —agrego la peli rosa, y solo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta por parte de su padre.

Al salir de la tienda, se dirigieron a su casa, para prepararle una cena a Lucy. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la rubia aun no llegaba por lo que decidieron que seria una sorpresa.

En el gremio, ya eran las siete y media, faltaba poco para que comenzara a anochecer, por lo que la rubia, decidió ir a su casa.

—Lucy, ¿ya te vas? —pregunto Mira ya que fue la única que se percato que la rubia comenzaba a alejarse.

—Si, esperare a Natsu y a Nashi en casa, probablemente cuando regresen traigan hambre, por lo que les preparare la cena.

—Bueno Lucy, que te baya bien, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió la alvina.

—Claro Mira, nos vemos.

—Ojala lo chicos te sorprendan Lucy. —se dijo así misma la Strauss ya que deducía lo que tramaban Natsu y Nashi.

La rubia iba llegando a su casa, cuando vio las luces prendidas de esta, supuso que tal vez podrían ser ladrones, por lo que se apresuro en llegar a la casa.

Con una mano sostenía sus llaves estelares, y con la otra comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta, una ves que estuvo adentro, no podía creer lo que veía.

La mesa de la sala estaba decorada, con mantel azul con lindos encajes en los bordes, en el centro habían velas, un adorno de mesa, y tanto los platos como los cubiertos, estaban perfectamente distribuidos, que incluso le recordaron sus días en la mansión Heartfilia.

Estaba atónita, pero lo que vio después la sorprendió aun mas Natsu apareció con pantalones de tela negros, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa de color blanco sin corbata, en su lugar su típica bufanda. Tras el venia Nashi, con un vestido rosa con tirantes y encajes de color amarillo, además de unos zapatos de color negro bien brillantes.

—Lucy…

—Mami…

— ¡Feliz día de las madres! —dijeron los dos peli rosas al mismo tiempo para luego lanzarse a abrazar a la rubia.

—Lucy no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz de que Natsu y Nashi recordaran aquel día tan importante para ella, que no aguanto y dejo salir algunas lágrimas producto de la emoción.

—No llore Lucy, no te abrace tan fuerte. —hablo el peli rosa rompiendo el bello momento.

—Lloro porque estoy feliz Natsu… yo creía que lo habían olvidado. —respondió la rubia mientras se quitaba las lagrimas.

—Nunca olvidaríamos un día tan importante mami, te queremos mucho como para olvidarlo. —dijo la pequeña peli rosa, y cuando la rubia la oyó, no pudo evitar querer abrazarla mas, ya que su pequeña, era la razón por la que podía celebrar ese día.

—Bueno Luce, ahora es hora que te sientes a la mesa. —hablo ahora el peli rosa mientras le corría la silla a su esposa para que se sentara, como todo un caballero.

Luego tanto Natsu como Nashi comenzaron a llevar la comida a la mesa, donde Lucy esperaba a que ellos terminaran de traer todo para comenzar a comer.

Cuando terminaron de llevar todo se sentaron los tres ala mesa para comenzar con el festín.

— ¡Itadakimasu! —dijeron los tres a coro para comenzar a arrasar con lo servido.

Una vez terminaron de comer, llevaron a la rubia a la sala para que esperara mientras ellos le traían sus regalos.

—Bien mami este es mi regalo. —dijo Nashi mientras le entregaba una caja que contenía el relicario que le había conseguido.

—Es hermoso Nashi, es un lindo relicario. —respondió la rubia mientras se lo ponía al cuello.

—Ábrelo ahora.

Cuando Lucy lo abrió no podía con tanta felicidad realmente era hermoso el relicario, pero la foto que contenía era cien mil veces mas hermosa. Salía Natsu, Lucy y Nashi en el centro.

—Ahora Lucy, es mi turno. —el peli rosa le entrego una caja un poco mas pequeña que la de Nashi, Lucy la abrió y también le encanto.

—"Nashi, Lucy y Natsu juntos por siempre"… es hermoso Natsu… en verdad me encanta lo que dice.

—Bueno Lucy, nuestros regalos tienen un significado, no es verdad Nashi. —hablo nuevamente el peli rosa sorprendiendo otra vez a su esposa.

—Si mami, esos regalos son para que siempre pienses en nosotros.

—Porque Nashi y yo siempre pensamos en ti…

—… tontos… yo no necesito un relicario con una foto de ustedes o un grabado en una pulsera con nuestros nombres para recordarlos… yo también siempre estoy pensando en ustedes, no pasa un solo segundo en que no lo haga, y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre… porque los …a…m…o…

Lucy comenzó a llorar sin poder contener sus lágrimas, los amaba demasiado, y se sentía una tonta por haber creído que ellos la pudieron olvidar, estaba más que claro que ellos jamás lo harían.

—También te amamos. —ambos besaron a Lucy en una mejilla y la ayudaron a secar sus lagrimas, luego se quedaron abrazados en el sofá hasta que el sueño les gano. Natsu al centro, Lucy y Nashi a cada lado, y con sus brazos las rodeaba para darles calor.

Fin

**Espero les haya gustado, y le deseo un feliz día a todas sus mam****á****s **

**Nos vemos**


End file.
